1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree support and cover system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tree stand and collapsible cover configured for efficient transportation and storage of a tree.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
It has become tradition to raise and decorate a Christmas tree throughout the Christmas holiday. Part of this tradition involves lighting and displaying the tree in a well traveled location. Trees are typically decorated with ornaments, candy, and electrical lights. The electrical lights are strung around the tree and plugged into a wall outlet.
Artificial trees have become more popular over the last 10 years because of the environmental concern, annual expense, and cleanup required with living trees. Living trees shed leaves/needles once they are cut and typically deposit a large amount of these needles over the course of the holiday season. In addition, a living tree cannot be used more than one season because it will dry out and die. Living trees must also be disposed of at the end of the season. Likewise, many people have ethical or environment objections to cutting down a 20 year old tree for a one to three month period and then disposing of it.
Artificial trees can be used multiple times, require no water, are typically lighter, and do not shed needles. However, artificial trees must still be stored during the non-Christmas season. Conventional artificial trees occupy a large amount of space and are difficult to efficiently store between uses. Some types of artificial trees include the ability to break apart into smaller and more manageable pieces. In addition, the branches of some artificial trees may be able to hinge or collapse to further minimizing its size. Despite these improvements, it is still inconvenient to store a tree between uses.
During the Christmas season, trees are erected with a tree stand that provides support and stability to the tree. It is often necessary to move the entire tree from one location to another. Therefore, numerous tree stands are equipped with wheels and other portability systems. However, conventional portability systems are designed for direct translation of the tree. This type of movement can be difficult if the tree is very heavy or densely decorated.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an improved tree support and cover system that allows for efficient transportation and storage of the tree.